Maternal Instinct
by angel of death and destruction
Summary: One of Hirofumi's female 'prey' hears something coming from the house and goes to investigate. She finds a distraught Omi and tries to help... *Spoilers for ep.10 and a version of Schu's past(not for awhile though)


Maternal Instinct 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I only own Mariko Katsuragi, Various secondary and bit characters and the crap plot. Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiss own everything else. Unless, of course, Koyasu-sama is willing to give them to me. 

Hello, everyone, your semi-sane authoress here. This story will contain shounen-ai starting in Chapter 2, as you can't submit stories with homosexual content for marks in a Catholic high school english course. The level of shounen-ai is about on par with Gravitation. Basically, nothing more explicit than kissing. If you don't like it when Schwartz is cast in a favorable light then leave around Chapter Three. All flames will be shared with my wonderful, wonderful beta Nagikins, we laugh at them, then I will use them to make tea, cinnamon-sugar toast and plain pancakes. When you're done with my humble fic, go read Nagikins' stuff and tell her how wonderful she is. Visit her site too. If you don't a PMS-ing Mariko and a sadistic Schu will get you! 

*~*~ 

Setting: Takatori Hirofumi's rather large house in the forest near Mt. Fuji. 

*~*~* 

" I wish I hadn't followed that man, but I was so damn bored! Damn sick 

psychos chasing me, the girl in the orange dress and that young pair of 

teens. What was that youngish man's name? Takanori Hiroyuki ? No, that 

old guy thought his name was Takatori Hirofumi. Fricking crazies! " 

Mariko Katsuragi muttered in a constant litany of self-deprecation and 

semi-crazed ranting. Suddenly, her ears pricked up and she could have 

swore she heard crying coming from that bastard's house, it pulled at her 

and stirred up a strong desire to soothe and protect whoever that was 

crying. She stalked up to the house and went through the door someone 

had kicked or forced open. She saw two men and one teen-age boy. The 

tall redhead and average brunet in front of her were looking at the 

short honey-blond boy collapsed on the floor crying. She went up to the 

shorter male and asked " Excuse me, but will he be alright? " indicating 

the weeping boy with a small gesture. Both males jumped slightly with 

surprise. The brunet shrugged and said "I'm not sure." " Either of you 

mind if I try and soothe him?" Neither of them said anything but they 

didn't stop her when she walked toward the weeping boy, nor when knelt down beside him, started rubbing his back and singing. " Zankoku na tenshi no you no ni shounen yo shinwa ni nare. Aoi kaze ga ima, mune no doa wo tataitemo, Watashi dake wo tada mitsumete, hohoenderu anata. 

Sotto fureru mono-" She continued to sing, but the brunet male could have sworn that he heard her voice in his mind. // What's your name, tenshiki? \\ // Ken, Hidaka Ken. What's 'tenshiki' mean? \\ // Young one. Well, Hidaka Ken, what does the little one like to eat ? \\ // Vegetables. Oh, and pocky.\\ //Come over here and continue rubbing his back I'm going to get him something to eat. Just keep rubbing his back slowly and rhythmically. By the way, I'm Mariko, Katsuragi Mariko. \\ While she was waiting for Ken to walk over, she slipped into the silent redhead's mind. // Thank you for saving me.......Ran. \\ She got up and started piping the last few verses into the troubled boy's mind, using every nuance and subtle change of intonation and pitch she would have used had she been vocalizing the song. 

A few minutes later she found the kitchen. Mariko bustled around the room, getting a tray, making tea, finding, rinsing and cutting vegetables, looking for pocky. She laid everything out on the tray, using blue-banded white china she found in the cupboards. ' It looks nice and neat but I feel like I'm forgetting something, ' She thought for a bit then snapped her fingers as she remembered. ' That's it! ' she grabbed a rather large chocolate bar and put it one the plate she was using as a saucer for the teen's bowl-cup and three smaller bars, for her, Ken and Ran. " Much better. " She picked up the laden tray and walked back into the main room. Mariko set the tray down and started off-loading the tea cups on a convenient stool. Gently, she placed her hands on the boy's shoulders. " Kiraishi,- " He looked up into her eyes, " I brought you some tea and a few things to eat. Your brown-haired friend told me what you might like. " Deftly, she added two drops to his tea from a small vial concealed in her hand. " I'm Mariko. Katsuragi Mariko. What may your name be ? I would like to know what to call you other than kiraishi, but you don't have to tell me now." Hestantly, he spoke up. " What does 'kiraishi' mean? " " Kiraishi is a term of endearment used for small children. It means 'sweet little one' or 'sweet innocent one'. It just seemed appropriate for you. " With that she picked up two sets of cups and saucers and walked over to where Ken and Ran were standing. " Here, I made some tea,- " She handed him the cup and saucer. " Hn." He looked at the cup suspiously. " Mind if i ask what your name is ? I'm Mariko, Katsuragi Mariko. " " Fujimiya Aya. " He said one level above grunting. " Drink your tea, eat the chocolate, you'll feel better." " Hn." " Or at least I will, humor a victim of attemped homicide? " Aya said nothing but started quietly sipping his tea. Mariko walked back over to the kiraishi and picked up the last tea cup. As she went to give ken his tea and chocolate bar, she heard a quavering, hesitant voice speak her name. " Mariko-san? " She knelt down carefully. " Yes little one, what is it? " He swallowed. " I'm Tsukiyono Omi. " 


End file.
